History Repeats
by aLlTiMeLoW-sHaMeLeSs
Summary: Sesshoomaru must take in a mate. He finds one, the problem? It's a human! Now Sesshomaru and InuYasha must deal with there forbbiden love, an angry father, a jelous friend, a long lost daughter, hidden secrets and a possible child along the way?
1. The News and A Meeting

Sesshomaru was in his study when his father walked in with his human whore. He hated her, he hated his father for falling in love with her, and he especially hated her sweet motherly manner towards him.

"Ah Sesshomaru here is where you were hiding. I have some wonderful news to share with you." His inu father smirked as he saw his son stop his work and give him his full attention. He smiled at his wife and nuzzled her head. "You shall be taking a mate."

Sesshomaru rubbed his temple in irritation as he did not want some stupid submissive bitch whining and crying for his attention. Oh he would kill himself with Tenseiga and bring himself back to life with Tensegia and do it all over again.

"Father I do not need a mate. What will I need a mate for?" He asked as he already knew the answer.

"To love and protect and to finally break that emotional barrier you put up. Now I will give you three weeks to choose a mate before I get involved and choose one for you." He stated as he walked out of the study with Izayoi in tow. He growled lowly in his chest once the door was closed. He got out of his seat and out of the palace as soon as possible. He could not stand to stay there any longer.

He began to walk aimlessly through Japan. As he came across a human village, he lifted his nose in disgust for his demoness mother showed how humans and half breeds alike are weak useless fools. He quickly heard a high pitched scream coming from outside the village. He grew curious and began to follow.

There, he saw the most beautiful creature in his life. A fair maiden with midnight hair, skin that rivaled the white moon, and gorgeous violet eyes. She was so beautiful and he could not help but drool as she looked at him with those eyes. He quickly snapped out of her trance and focused on something. A lion demon lustfully gazing upon her curved body. He growled in anger as he saw the blonde idiot make his way towards _his_ mate.

….Wait where did that come from? He could not love this human already, could he? This beautiful ningen that stared at the rouge demon with pure fear in her eyes. He quickly acted on instinct stepped out of the shadows that somehow kept his silvery appearance hidden. He unsheathed Bakusaiga; a sword forged from his father's fang, and with one stroke, had the low-leveled mongrel away from the maiden and dead near a tree. He turned to see the fallen girl with an impassive mask only to have her crawl away in fear.

"No harm will come to you, ningen." He muttered ever so softly; staring at her with so much appreciation.

"You do not wish to kill me then?" In that voice he realized this fair maiden wasn't a maiden at all, but a beautiful boy with feminine features. No matter, this boy could still be his mate.

"No, but this Sesshomaru wishes to know the name of the life he just saved."

"I'm InuYasha the princess of the northern village," He announced as he stepped forward.

"What a unique name for a pure ningen." He muttered, more to himself then anything.

"I know

With that the princess began his walk home, and out of the woods. Sesshomaru silently followed. He saw that the male was having trouble getting through the thick leaves that grew in and out of the forest.

With one swipe of Sesshomaru's claws the branches fell to the floor, causing InuYasha to turn and look at the young demon lord.

"Why are you following me?" He asked as he watched this strange demon break more limbs, from the trees.

"This Sesshomaru shall escort you back to your castle princess-why was princess the title given to you?" He asked as he looked at this petite human. Now he himself had a feminine face but his physique and voice were enough to cover up that trait he inherited from his mother.

"Because I'm-" He quickly stopped as he covered his mouth with a dainty hand. He wasn't allowed to voice the reason why, his father told him not to. 'I can't tell you. It's a family secret."

With a curt nod, Sesshomaru let it slide for now, once he mated him he would get out all the answers that he needed. Now how to persuade InuYasha's father….

Once the pair reached the clearing of the forest did InuYasha begin to point out where he lived. All this information was locked into the demon lord's brain as he remembered every detail to get to InuYasha's palace.

"Princess," Sesshomaru began. "Is it alright with you if I come to visit you tomorrow evening?" He had no idea why he bothered to ask, as he would end up going either way. The princess stared in thought, and a sweet smile played on his lips as he nodded.

"Yes, I would like that very much. I must thank the man that saved my life… Oh no." His princess trailed off as they neared a gate. "My father, he does not like demons much. What type of demon are you?"

"Shiro Inu Daiyokai."

"Oh dear, Father holds grudge against your kind. M-Maybe with the thought of his princess being saved he will somehow change his mind of me seeing you." He responded as he turned to look at Sesshomaru straight in the eye.

"Very well my princess. Let this be known, I shall return tomorrow evening whether with or without your father's permission is that understood?" He let out a tiny smile as he saw his future mate nod. He cupped InuYasha's cheek and leaned down for a quick chaste kiss. He pulled away to find thick lashes fluttering to reveal violet eyes and a cute blush on the raven's face. "Until tomorrow _my _princess."

He saw InuYasha enter the castle with a wave and the demon lord left.


	2. The Truth and A Kiss Goodnight

The demon, using his demonic speed, made his way back to the castle within the night. He jumped up the castle walls and up to his chambers without being seen. The demon lord sighed once he entered his chambers. All that ran through his mind was that beautiful boy that he had only met hours earlier. InuYasha's pale skin that looked like it felt like silk, his heart shaped face that contained plump pink lips, and a cute button nose. What got Sesshomaru's member hardening were those expressive, almond shaped violet orbs that seemed to betray his entire thoughts.

He groaned as he kept thinking of the boy, his soon-to-be-mate. Yes InuYasha would be his, all of him. With those last thoughts he let himself be carried off into a dream were InuYasha stood waiting for Sesshomaru to ravish him.

The next morning Sesshomaru was up and out of his bed right when Jaken, a small toad demon, knocked on his door. The demon lord's eye twitched a little in irritation. He quickly went to his wardrobe and changed. He left the room with a kick to Jaken's face and made his way towards his father's study, where he knew the human whore would be. Yes he hated her, loathed her with a passion for she was ningen and ruined his family. He was fine with his mother leaving him and his father at a young age, but once she came along that is when the dog demon became cold and distant towards his father.

His InuYasha was different though. Yes he was ningen but when it came to him, Sesshomaru was fine about it. He and InuYasha would be happy together, he knew it. It hurt his pride to say it but, he and InuYasha would be as happy as InuTaisho and Izayoi. He went on his way and opened the door to reveal InuTaisho with a stack of paperwork along his desk, the Lady of the West nowhere in sight.

"Morning father, surprising your mortal wench isn't here with you." He announced as he stood in front of the wooden desk.

"She is resting from last lights activities my boy, and I would prefer if you would call my mate by her name not these hideous titles you seem fond of." InuTaisho smirked at his son. "So what's the real reason you came here to see me?"

"I have chosen a mate father." He announced in an apathetic tone, but on the inside he was cheering like a pup that got a treat for good behavior. "His name is InuYasha and you shall meet him later this evening."

"Well that was fast." His father said as he stood up from his desk with a wide smile on his face. "You finally have someone to protect my son. I'm proud."

Sesshomaru nodded at the praise and quickly excused himself to see to his own duties as heir to the western lands. Now one problem stood in his way, convincing InuYasha to come live in the western lands with him.

As the day went by, along with Sesshomaru's duties, he got more and more excited to see the lovely ningen this evening. Once the sun had set he was off, out the window and palace walls and into the forest that led to his beloved InuYasha.

He passed through the forest trees and animals as thoughts of InuYasha went through his head. At the gates he left his to-be-mate he ignored the guards without a second thought and quickly made his way into the palace ground.

InuYasha sat on top of a sakura tree's branch watching the moon when Sesshomaru say him. Little blossoms began to all around him and at that Sesshomaru's breath hitched. InuYasha looked absolutely stunning. He swallowed a lump that happened to be building up in his throat and made his way over.

"Is this where you usually are in the night? Looking absolutely beautiful?" He purred as he rubbed the boys thigh that was covered by a red kimono. InuYasha froze for a second then smiled down at Sesshomaru.

"I am not that pretty. And no I don't spend most nights outside, just when I need to think." He responded as he shifted slightly so his shoulder and head leaned against the trunk of the tree and his legs hung of the branch, swinging lightly. He looked up as he felt large hands grab his waist and yank him down.

"Why'd you do that?" He pouted as he wrapped his arms around the lords strong shoulders, scared to fall.

"I wish to hold you is that so wrong?" He responded, "And no 'pretty' isn't what your beauty covers, more like gorgeous." He nuzzled the ebony haired male's neck with a small growl of affection. He smiled when he felt, more than hear, InuYasha giggle as he tighten his hold.

Sesshomaru pulled away and stared into deep violet hues as they stared back. InuYasha's cheeks colored a bright pink as he was stared at intently and an idea popped into his head.

"S-Sesshomaru?" He questioned.

"Yes my princess?"

"Is it all r-can I-I kiss you?" He stuttered as his cheeks flamed a dark red. Sesshomaru smiled and nodded as he took the lead and leaned down and captured the boy's lips with 's eyes grew as he gasped in shock, Seshomaru taking this as an opportunity to taste his future mate.

Once they broke the kiss, Sesshomaru cupped InuYasha's cheek gently.

"My princess, do you wish to accompany me to my palace tonight, and forever more?" He questioned.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, "Palace?"

"Yes my dear, I am Sesshomaru, Heir to the Western Lands." He spoke nuzzling his nose against InuYasha's neck.

"I-"


End file.
